Status
by Zhephyra Arthea
Summary: karena hubungan kita terlalu berharga untuk di labeli oleh 'Status' HanHun! DLDR


Title: **Status**

Cast: HanHun  
Category: Plays/Musicals » Screenplays  
Author: Miharu Reiko  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: General/Romance  
Published: 01-13-16  
Chapters: 1

Disclaimer : EXO belong to SMent, God and Themselves, I just borrow their name.

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Luhan tengah menginstirahtakan dirinya di bawah pohon rindang di taman kampus, mencoba mencari sedikit waktu istirahat di tengah kegiatan kampus yang padat. Mungkin ia akan mengambil cuti akhir bulan nanti, berlibur ke suatu tempat berdua dengan namja yang kini tengah menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal tidur.

Senyum tipis tercipta kala melihat wajah damai Sehun, Luhan menyuruh Sehun tidur sebentar karena sudah hampir 3 hari ini Sehun kurang tidur karna mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya, Luhan sudah menawarkan diri untuk membantu Sehun, tapi Sehun menolak dengan alasan ia tak ingin merepotkan Luhan, yang juga sudah berulang kali Luhan katakan hal seperti itu sama sekali tak merepotkannya.

"Lulu-Hyung~~" beberapa namja berjalan mendekati Luhan, mereka mendudukan dirinya di samping kiri Luhan, jika di kanan mereka mungkin bisa menyenggol Sehun yang tertidur di bagian sana dan Luhan akan marah jika ada yang mengganggu tidur Sehun. Luhan yang tengah marah merupakan hal yang sebisa mungkin di hindari oleh mereka.

Saat Luhan marah ia tak akan berteriak-teriak ataupun mengeluarkan ekspresi marah, ia hanya diam dan menatap mereka dengan tajam, walaupun hanya di tatap, mereka bisa merasakan seluruh bulu kuduk mereka berdiri, dan rasa takut mulai menyerang, semua orang langsung meminta maaf tanpa perlu Luhan membuka mulutnya.

"Hyung~ akhir minggu nanti ada acara?" Baekhyun bertanya, ia dan kawan-kawannya yang lain ingin menghabisakan waktu di club, tak seru jika tidak mengajak Luhan dan Sehun.

"Wae? Ingin ke klub lagi?" Luhan bertanya balik, ia tak habis pikir kenapa teman-temannya suka sekali pergi ke klub? Ia sendiri lebih memilih beristirahat atau menghabiskan waktu membaca buku yang belum selesai di bacanya.

"sepertinya aku pass, Sehun butuh istirahat" ujarnya sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sehun yang terasa sangat lembut di sela-sela jarinya.

Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya, jika Luhan sudah berkata pass dengan membawa-bawa nama Sehun berarti Luhan sama sekali takkan ikut.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, mereka semua tahu jika Luhan sudah berkata tidak, sampai kapanpun akan tidak kecuali Sehun yang membujuknya, Luhan pasti akan berkata Iya, karena hanya Sehun yang bisa membuat Luhan menuruti hampir semua permintaannya.

"Jadi sekarang kalian official?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan interaksi teman-temanya, di minumnya Tropical Float* yang ada di tangannya, sesekali memainkan sedotan tersebut, meraih eskrim vanilla yang menjadi toping diatasnya dengan sedotan tersebut.

"Tidak" Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol reflex menghebuskan nafas bersama-sama mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Hyung~ kami lelah menjawab pertanyaan orang-orang tentang kalian kau tahu" ujar Baekhyun merengek.

"Setiap hari ada saja Mahasiswa maupun Mahasiswi bertanya 'apa Luhan dan Sehun sepasang kekasih?'"

"Benar! Jika Kami bilang tidak mereka tidak percaya terus mendesak, tapi jika kami bilang iya mereka malah mengatakan kami berbohong!" ujar Baekhyun kesal, bukan pada Luhan tentunya tapi pada mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang menyukai Luhan dan Sehun, mereka sama sekali tak mengerti arti tidak.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis "Hubunganku dan Sehun bukan urusan mereka, jika mereka masih terus bertanya acuhkan saja" di liriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. 20 menit lagi sebelum kelas Sehun dimulai.

Luhan menepuk pelan pipi Sehun salah satu cara membangunkan tanpa membuatnya kaget.

"euungh.." Sehun meleguh pelan.

Sehun mengerjap pelan mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandangannya, hal yang pertama kali Sehun lihat telapak tangan Luhan yang berjarak kira-kira 5 cm di atas matanya, hal yang sering Luhan lakukan saat ia tengah tertidur di alam terbuka, menghalau sinar matahari dari pandangnya.

"Pagi.." ucap Sehun dengan suara yang sedikit lebih berat dari biasanya

"Sekarang jam 3 sore Hunnie harusnya sore" ucap Baekhyun cepat.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di samping Luhan.

"Annyeong Hyungdeul" sapanya singkat, Luhan secara reflex melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Sehun

"Hey Hunnie~ akhir minggu nanti ingin ke club?" setidaknya mencoba bertanya terlebih dahulu pada Sehun, mungkin saja Sehun ingin ikut, jika Sehun ikut sudah pasti Luhan akan ikut.

Baekhyun sedikit mengeserkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo, mencoba menghindari tatapan Luhan walaupun tak terlalu berhasil karena tubuh Baekhyun jelas jauh lebih besar daripada Kyungsoo

"maaf, Hyung aku ingin istirahat di rumah" ujar Sehun masih dengan suara yang mengantuk, Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Luhan, sesekali memejamkan mata, ia masih mengantuk, tapi ia tak bisa pulang masih ada 1 kelas lagi yang harus ia hadiri.

Yang lain hanya diam saja meliat interaksi Luhan dan Sehun, mereka sudah biasa melihat interaksi mereka yang seperti sepasang kekasih tapi nyatanya mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

"kita pulang bersama nanti, temui aku di parkiran" Sehun melirik Luhan

"gege, kelasmu selesai 2 jam yang lalu"

"Lalu?"

"lebih baik gege pulang dan beristirahat kelas terakhirku 3 jam"

Luhan hanya diam sibuk dengan poselnya yang tadi ia ambil dari sakunya.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, "Arraseo"

Sehun menegakan tubuhnya, meraih ranselnya dan mengenakannya di bahu kirinya "Hyungdeul, aku pergi dulu, sampai ketemu nanti" Sehun tersenyum tipis, mengecup pelan pipi kanan Luhan sebelum bangkit berdiri dan mulai menuju kelasnya.

"Baekhyun" dan Baekhyun pun tahu ia harus segara lari menyelamatkan diri dari Luhan.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan, salahnya yang bertanya pada Sehun padahal sudah jelas-jelas Sehun kelelahan menyelesaikan tugas dari dosen-dosennya.

Luhan bisa berubah menjadi titisan iblis jika menyangkut kesehatan Sehun, di antara apapun kesehatan Sehun nomer 1.

.

3

.

6

.

5

.

Pukul 7 malam kelas Sehun berakhir, dosennya menambahkan 1 jam waktu mata kuliahnya karena banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang masih belum terlalu mengerti tentang materi tersebut.

Sehun terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan parkir kampus, menuju satu-satunya mobil Audi Putih yang terpakir di sana, samar-samar Sehun bisa mendengar suara Luhan yang sepertinya tengah menelfon

"hubunganku dan Sehun tak ada urusannya dengan dirimu jadi berhenti membawa-bawa Sehun" Sehun tepat berdiri di belakang Luhan saat kalimat itu terucap.

Luhan diam mendengarkan balasan yang tengah di ucapkan orang yang terhubung dengannya.

"Aku harap kau berhenti menggangguku, dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku menolak tawaranmu; berhenti menghubungiku, kau membuatku tidak nyaman"

Setelahnya Luhan langsung mematikan poselnya, ia malas menerima telfon maupun pesan dari orang-orang yang mengaku menyukainya, menjelek-jelekan Sehun saat mereka tahu tak ada yang lebih sempurna di mata Luhan kecuali Sehun seorang.

Sehun sedari tadi hanya diam, menunggu Luhan selesai dengan urusannya.

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun yang sama sekali belum bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, siap pulang sekarang?" ujarnya sambil mengusap lembut pipi putuh Sehun

Sehun hanya diam "gwenchana?" Luhan tersenyum tipis, menganggukan kepalanya "aku baik-baik saja" di bukakannya pintu mobil bagian penumpang untuk Sehun, setelah yakin Sehun sudah masuk Luhan berjalan memutar menuju kursi pengemudi.

Setelah seatbelt terpasang Luhan melajukan mobilnya keluar dari Area Kampus yang mulai sepi.

"Ingin mampir?" Luhan melirik Sehun, Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak "bisa kita mampir ke supermarket sebentar; ada barang yang ingin ku beli"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya singkat, tanda persetujuan.

Ia melajukan mobilnya menuju supermarket yang biasa Sehun kunjungi, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartement Sehun, 10 menit jika berjalan kaki.

Sehun meninggalkan tasnya di dalam mobil setelah mengambil dompet dan ponselnya, mengantonginya di saku bagian depan celana jeansnya. Lalu beranjak keluar dari mobil.

Luhan sudah keluar lebih dulu, ia berdiri di dekat pintu mobil menunggu Sehun.

Beriringan mereka memasuki supermarket, Luhan langsung menuju kebagian troli, menarik satu troli dorong dan berjalan kembali ke arah Sehun yang tengah berjalan ke arah bagian bumbu masak.

Kegiatan berbelanja mereka hanya di isi keheningan, baik Luhan maupun Sehun memang sejak awal tidak terlalu suka berbicara, bisa di bilang mereka tipe orang yang introvent, mungkin karena alasan itu mereka bisa dekat.

1 jam merupakan waktu tersingkat Sehun berbelanja, mungkin karena mereka berbelanja di supermarket kecil, biasa Luhan mengajak Sehun ke COEX Mall atau Myeondong, Sehun suka berbelanja itu salah satu hal yang jarang di ketahui orang lain, kecuali dirinya dan orang tua Sehun sendiri.

Sehun meletakan barang belanjaannya di atas konter kasir, sang kasirpun mentotalkan jumlah belanjaan Sehun, sebelum Sehun meraih dompetnya Luhan sudah lebih dulu mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.

Ia menghela nafas, ada aturan tak tertulis di antara Sehun dan Luhan, setiap kali mereka pergi bersama Luhan yang selalu membayar, awal-awalnya Sehun tak menyukainnya, ia tahu berapa besarnya uang yang ia habisakan dalam sebulan, bukan karena sombong atau apa, uang kiriman orang tuanya setiap bulannya memang lumayan besar untuk ukuran mahasiswa sepertinya, belum lagi dengan segala fasilitas yang di berikan orang tuanya.

Apartement mewah, mobil maupun motor yang terpakir dengan rapih di basement parkiran, walaupun sudah jarang Sehun gunakan karena Luhan yang selalu mengantar jemputnya kemanapun ia pergi.

Luhan sendiri juga mahasiswa dengan ekonomi menengah keatas, uang bukan masalah bagi dirinya itu sebabnya ia tak masalah menghabiskan uangnya untuk Sehun, orang tuanya pun tak masalah, saat ia pulang kerumah memang sempat orang tuanya bertanya, tentang pengeluarannya yang lumayan besar bulan februari lalu.

" _Sayang" Luhan yang tengah menikmati makan malamnya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ibunya._

" _iya?" ujarnya setelah menelan makanannya._

" _Boleh ibu dan ayah bertanya tentang pengeluaranmu bulan ini?" ujar sang ibu, sang ayah yang namanya disebut sang istri ikutan menatap Luhan_

" _Tentu"_

" _ibu dan ayah tidak mempermasalhkan jika kau menghabiskan uangmu, kami hanya ingin tahu, untuk apa uang tersebut"_

 _Luhan tersenyum "Maaf, aku mengajak Sehun berlibur ke England awal bulan kemarin"_

" _Sehun? Kekasihmu?"_

" _Sehun lebih berharga dari itu"_

 _Dan mereka pun tahu jika Luhan telah menemukan sosok yang berarti di hidupnya._

" _lain kali ajak dia makan malam bersama dengan kita" kali ini sang ayah yang buka suara_

 _Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan sang ayah._

"Ingin makan malam bersama?" Tanya Sehun begitu mereka sudah sampai di apartement Sehun, tangan Luhan penuh dengan kantong belanja milik Sehun "Tentu" balas Luhan singkat, meletakan kantong-kantong belanjaan tersebut di atas meja di counter,

Apartement Sehun bertipe minimalis, hanya memiliki dua kamar tidur, kamar pakaian dan ruang kerja, kamar mandi ada di setiap kamar. Cat dindingnnya berwarna putih dengan furniture hitam dan putih, warna kesukaannya.

"Aku harap gege tak keberatan dengan makanan Japanese" ujar Sehun sambil memasukan beberapa sayuran dan buah-buah segar kedalam kulkas dua pintu miliknya "Kau tahu aku memakan apapun yang kau masak bukan" Luhan hanya duduk diam memandangi Sehun yang tengah memasukan makanan kering ke dalam lemari dapur, Sehun tak suka di bantu itu sebabnya Luhan hanya diam memandangi Sehun

Setelah semuanya tersusun rapih, Sehun melepaskan kemeja flannel yang ia kenakan, menyisahkan kaos hitam polos yang ia pakai sebagai dalaman kemeja, meraih celemek hitam miliknya, ia meletakan kemeja tersebut di keranjang cucian yang sengaja Sehun letakan di dapur, setelah itu baru Sehun bergerak membuat makan malam, Soup Miso dan yakiniku.

Suara pisau yang beradu dengan talenan memenuhi dapur yang sepi, baik Luhan dan Sehun sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara.

Kegiatan makan mereka pun masih di isi keheningan.

.

3

.

6

.

5

.

Salah satu kegiatan yang Sehun suka saat ia dan Luhan tengah bersama adalah bermalas-malasan di sofa ruang utama Sehun, Luhan yang tengah duduk bersandar dengan Sehun berada di pelukannya, Sehun sendiri menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada bidang Luhan.

"gege…" Sehun melirik Luhan, "Sebenarnya kita ini apa?" Luhan yang pandangannya tadinya terfokus pada layar tv di depannya kini berpindah menuju Sehun.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hyunng-deul yang lain selalu bertanya tentang hubungan kita"

Luhan menghela nafas, ada kalanya Luhan membenci teman-temannya, mereka seperti tak bisa melihat privasi orang lain.

"Jangan pikirkan apa kata mereka, lupakan"

"tapi.." Sehun terdengar sedikit ragu.

"Apa kita memerlukan yang namanya 'Satus' dalam hubungan kita? Hubungan kita terlalu berharga untuk di labeli oleh status; terserah orang memandang kita apa, yang jelas aku akan selalu ada di sini; di sampingmu begitupun kamu. Jadi jangan dengarkan perkataan orang lain"

"Maaf.." Luhan tersenyum di kecupannya pelipis kanan Sehun

"untuk apa meminta maaf? Aku mengerti kenapa kau bertanya"

Sehun tersenyum "Terimakasih" dan Luhan pun mengerti arti ucapan Sehun.

Terimakasih selalu ada di sisiku, terimakasih telah mencoba memahami ku, terimakasih karena berkat dirimu aku tak sendirian lagi.

Sehun memejamkan mata kala wajah Luhan mendekat, kedua bibir itu saling bertemu, lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"karena tak ada pedanan kata yang bisa mencerminkan hubungan kita"

Bagi Luhan dan Sehun hubungan yang mereka jalani lebih bermakna ketimbang hubungan orang lain, mereka tak perlu status seperti 'kekasih' 'sahabat' 'teman' 'saudara' yang mewakili mereka.

Mungkin akan banyak perkataan dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka, tapi mereka tak perduli selama mereka saling bersama itu sudah cukup. Iya sudah cukup saat mereka memiliki satu sama lain.

Karena mereka sama-sama berjanji untuk selalu bersama sampai mereka tak sanggup lagi bersama.

End

 **Tropical Float** salah satu minuman di KFC, yang harganya cuma goceng. Minuman favorite Rei setiap mampir ke KFC.. XD

A/N

Hai, long time no see~

Maaf karena udah mengabaikan semua FF di akun ini, FF ini ku persembahkan untuk semua Reader yang selalu setia menungguku /cieee/

Happy reading all~

See you next time

Until Later

Love,

Miharu Reiko


End file.
